Hundred Years Desolation
The Hundred Years Desolation was an extremely important event that took place on Isteroxe and lasted around a hundred years. It was later decided by Eularbia that its ending should be the basis for the year system. Around -100, the Gugadel Empire silently invaded the primitive civilizations and settlements in modern Espinthela, slaughtering anyone not beneficial for slave labour. The Gugadesh then burned down the cities and villages of its conquered foes. For the next decade, the Gugadesh races across the southern regions of Isteroxe, wiping out entirely societies, destroying their histories and upbringings, and ravaging the land. Approximately -75, the Gugadesh marched north and tried to attack a Versiennian city, but were defeated. To the southeast of Isteroxe, the Gugadesh marched and met the Nephilim of Collose -- the two races then came to an alliance to destroy the northern civilization of Versienna. The Gugadel Empire's forces split into three main entities, and they planned to attack Versienna at different angles. The Nephilim marched with the central attack force, which marched back north, this time burning down jungles and forests that previously stood in their way. The second attack force set sail northeast, estimating to reach the eastern expansion of Versienna's influence. However, they landed on a small island later named Isla Sador and encountered the Phrezanx Empire. The barbaric Gugadesh then massacred the empire and its people and left the island devoid of human life, and finally setting sail to find Versiann's coast. To the west of Isteroxe, the third Gugadesh attack force sailed across the large sea that Isteroxe surrounded and miscalculated their endeavor, disembarking on the shores of the Northern and Southern Jeruit Kingdoms. The attack force was defeated by the Jeruits, but the defenders subsequently suffered heavy losses and massive damage to their lands and structures. The second attack force arrived on mainland Isteroxe again, but were ambushed by Versiennian warriors, whom had seen their ship far from the shore. Versienna could not easily deter the first attack force, however, and several cities were leveled by the assailants and their giant allies. Versienna sent for help from the Tieuxming city-states, the Jeruit kingdoms, and the Jeruvian city-states to form a coalition to combat and eventually destroy their attackers. After Larusian ambassadors arrived in each respective region, they agreed and a powerful force from up north arrived to back the Versiennians, easily ceasing the advancements of the Gugadesh and then pushing them south of the Isteroxean isthmuses. The Nephilim ceased the alliance between the Gugadel Empire and abandoned them entirely. For the next 50 years, large, destructive battles and campaigns were executed and operated by both sides of the war. When it ended, in the year 0, Versienna had completely leveled the capital city of the Gugadesh Empire and successfully eliminated the Gugadesh people. The War Consequences *The Gugadesh people successfully eradicated. *The Gugadel Empire was destroyed. *The Phrezanx Empire and its native people were entirely destroyed. *Millions of individuals were killed during the massacres, battles, and desolation posed by the Gugadesh. *Numerous cultures and societies were lost to history. *Contiguous influence and power of Versienna and the Jeruit Kingdoms increased substantially. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Events Category:Isteroxe